Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, causing a growth in network hardware and software to support ever-growing customer demand. For example, cloud computing, virtualized networks and Internet video are no longer concepts, but “must-haves.” The growth in network hardware and software can include larger data centers, more servers, and more switches, hubs, routers and other network switch devices.
Customers also expect increasing speeds and higher bandwidth in access of data from any device at any time and for any application. For example, large Internet search and/or advertising companies can rely on timely delivery of information and advertising in order to monetize online business models. Requested content may be sent in varying sizes of data packets some of which can be lost or delayed in arrival during periods of data congestion.